Science of Wavelengths
by JaneJewel
Summary: Confident Erisa Serene is the new student at DWMA and she stands out amongst the meisters for she uses science to produce her weapon and not another person. But will Erisa's difference from the rest of the students put her on Professor Stein's hit list? With the possibility of an actual relationship with a certain albino and the help of a few new friends Erisa just might fit in.


"God damn it Tera I am not going to this fucking second class school. I don't need wavelengths and I really don't need the stress of having a snobby or rude or stupid partner." Erisa argued over the blasting punk radio. This day was her first day at death weapon Meister academy. Or DWMA for short and she really didn't feel the need to go. Sure Erisa has a kick ass weapon and would be the best Meister they have ever seen but the problem is her weapon isn't a shape shifting human. It's a pair of stainless steel bracelets that only she can remove. "You're going and that's final. Trust me Ris, these strange people will be able to help u with controlling these. Besides I never asked u to find a weapon as a partner. Even though I am a weapon." Tera cracked as she adjusted her blue tinted sunglasses. Erisa knew Tera was the only person she could really go to for information on this city mostly because Tera actually lives here. "I know I know. Ur a weapon, our souls are compatible, a lot of other bullshit that I'm probably going to here for the rest of my life." Erisa sighed as she cracked her knuckles through the pitch fingerless gloves which she borrowed from Tera. In fact, most of the clothes Erisa is wearing are Teras. To add more darkness to her outlook Erisa wore a black tank top that was admittedly small on her for it shows her stomach. Then there's the black bandana with a weird skull sort of design on it that pops out of her long and thick blond hair. Aside from the black blood reference on her clothes, Erisa wears washed out green jeans with purple boots and belt. In another universe this outrageous combination of colors would stand out in any crowd including in Las Vegas but here, it's completely normal for teenagers. The academy came into view after a few more seconds of what feels like riding in a race car. Tera slowed down a little so Erisa could get a good view of the strangely constructed building that towered over the rest of the city. "It's the like the Empire State Building mixed with the kremlin and Eiffel Tower sprinkled with skulls and spikes." Erisa commented dryly. Tera didn't quite understand the reference but she smiled anyway and flipped a switch on the dash board of her hot rod. The roof of the car rolled down into the truck as the wheels tucked down under the metal like an airplane. Then two exhaust tubes popped out of the rear as the car lifted up in mid air. "Ready to make an entrance?" Tera asked revving the engine of the transforming vehicle. "Always." Erisa nodded and the car blasted off and up like a rocket and soared around the DWMA in circles with the music now blasting rebelliously, drawing everyone below the two girls's attention. After their little airshow Tera lowered the car close enough to the ground for Erisa to jump off onto the ground with ease. "Pick u up after school." Tera shouted over the engine then drove off leaving blue and green tinted smoke behind. As she turned to bravely face the crowd of eager and surprised on lookers Erisa gained her usual cool as ice outlook and adjusted her gloves slickly. "How dare you you stupid bitch?!" A squeaky not quite childish voice yelled and a spiky blue haired teen strutted toward Erisa defiantly. She glanced up at him with a bored expression. "What?" She asked bluntly with no emotion. "How dare you make a bigger entrance than me! I am Blackstar, the man who will surpass god!" He loudly announced. In fact Erisa could've sworn her ears would begin to bleed if he yelled anymore. "Jeez drama queen, just suck it up and hate in secret like the rest of us girls." She retorted while cracking her neck. A few chuckles and mumbles came from the large crowd of onlookers now excited for a fight. "Do not get on my bad side. I'm gonna give you a warning because ur a girl. Say something like that again and I'll hit you so hard they'll be cleaning up blood from the floor for a week so apologize and I'll let you go." Blackstar waved Erisa off as if she were an insulent child. She looked down at her wrists deciding whether or not this little idiot is going to get a taste of her steel annoyance. "Well seeing how it's ur blood they'll be cleaning of the floor I have no problems with that therefore I will not apologize." She said almost formally and a few kids In the audience leaned forward in anxiety. Blackstar turned red with anger. You could almost see the steam blowing from his ears like In the old cartoons. "Let me say it again girly-","No let me say it again, I will not apologize." Erisa interrupted him still showing no emotion. That's when Blackstar snapped and threw a punch to her jaw which would've blown out a few teeth if it had reached it's target. Unfortunately for Blackstar Erisa was much faster and much more skilled and so before he could blink, his face met the ground intimately with Erisas heel in his spine keeping him down. It was silent at first as the students blinked in surprise at how quickly that ended but soon after they cheered for Erisa. "Bad form Blackstar. Hitting a girl and all." Erisa quipped then vanished into the crowd.  
Erisa found her first class fairly easily and took her seat in the high rounded room in the third row from the top to the far right. Before she knew it ten students, Meisters and weapons alike were crowding her with gauging eyes and praising words. Sadly for her the raising of Erisa's self esteem party ended when who she assumed was the teacher rolled in on a wheeled chair. You couldn't miss or ignore the gigantic screw that ran through his head but to focus on the minor details, long scars ran across his face, hands, and strangely his clothes as he puffed on a cigarete. "Students," he began in monotone. "I see we have a new student. Stand up so the class can see you." He said then looked directly at Erisa with an evil twisted smile that was probably supposed to scare her. But she's seen much worse wearing a lot less. Erisa stood pridefully and gave the class a small hand gesture she uses for so many things. It's a basic touch to her forehead with her middle and index finger that she uses for thank you, hello, and goodbye. "I'm Erisa." She introduced herself cooly. "Welcome to DWMA Erisa. I'm professor stein." He said then frowned so suddenly Erisa thought he was shot or in pain. His glasses shined with sparked intrest and anger and he adjusted them slowly. "Tell us about yourself. Are u a weapon or Meister? Where are u from? Do you have any talents?" He more interrogated than asked. "I'm from Gromstel. I assume you know many people there are scientists and inventors but I'm not. I'm more of their lab rat I suppose. In fact these here are my weapon. I guess that makes me a Meister and I sing." Erisa shrugged and sniffed nonchalantly. "Give us a demonstration of your weapon." Stein ordered slightly and put emphasis on the last word. She nodded and casually walked down the stairs to the center of the room. As she closed her eyes she quickly gained enough anger from her little run in with Blackstar this morning and produced, with ease, a silver staff from her cuff bracelets that matched her eyes. Most of the students in the class were on the edge of their seat but then there were a few who seemed to careless such as Blackstar, some dyed white haired teen and a fiery ash blonde girl. "That's stupid." Blackstar commented gruffly. "Shut it Blackstar. No one cares about your opinion. Class dismissed except you Erisa." Stein grunted and the teens flew from their seats and out the door. "Yes professor?" Erisa asked as her weapon instantly melted back into her cuffs. "Come with me." He insisted and began to roll out the door.  
Erisa followed the strange and deranged man to a large set of doors at the end of the twisting and long silent adventure she and Stein had. Stein stood from his chair and opened the doors letting Erisa walk in first. "Stein? Hey how's it goin?Good to see ya." A cloaked form with the skull Erisa sees everywhere in this city as a face. "Lord death I believe we have a problem." Stein begins. "Oh? What kind of problem? I thought we got rid of the rats." Lord death asked tilting inhumanely possible to the side. That's when it dawned on Erisa. "LD?" She asked stepping up to the cloaked man. "Little E?" He asked recognizing the blond teenager. "My homie." Erisa smiled and slapped lord deaths comically large hand. "Look how much you've grown! You look nothing like you're mother, then I suppose that's a good thing." Lord Death said. "Sir..you two know eachother?" Stein asked in confusion though he still didn't show much emotion. "Yes I met Erisa when she was just 5 years old. I fought with her mother countless times. It's good to see you again Ris!" Lord death announced. "Lord death might I say that friend or not, Erisa has something that is very familiar to us in her soul." Stein said watching erisa intently. Lord death looked down at Erisa and scratched his head. "Hmm. I don't see anything wrong with it. Sure there's some small little black flecks but that's from her past. I should know I've seen her when she obtained them. In fact she's killed a lot of humans in the past. Don't worry stein she is of no threat to us. Go back to ur work." Lord death waved stein off and without a word he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. "You're not that good of a liar lord death." Erisa teased the powerful man. "You're not that smart of a clever girl either Erisa. What are you doing here?" Lord death asked curiously. "Well, to start after the black blood infestation I was forced to become the beginnings of a kishin. Now I'm a third kishin, a third black blood and a third me. When all three of those completely clash together bad things happen and let's just say I get very agressive and vengeful amd such. So I kill. My friend, created these bracelets for me so I can learn to control my anger or any strong negative feelings and use them as weapons. And so whenever I get mad I can use my emotions as fuel to turn these beauties into whatever weapon I want. I came here to learn to fight with them a little better." Erisa explained and lord death nodded with such certainty as if he had gone through the exact same thing a year ago and knows what it's like. "That is A-OK with me ris. But be careful. I have a few worrisome teachers and students here and if they see your soul they may want to completely destroy you seeing how a different version of black blood that was created by a witch who wanted to destroy this school almost killed another student here." Lord death warned causually and Erisa smiled and nodded. "Got ya." She said.  
Then the doors swung open as a thin boy with a black suit strutted in with a tall and a short blond haired girl on either side of him. "Father would you explain to me what..." The handsome teenage boy trailed off as he spotted Erisa. She smiled at him politely and placed both hands behind her head. Without warning the boys nose began to bleed as he uttered, "Such perfect symmetry..." Then collapsed on the floor unconcious. "Oh dear. Liz could you wake him up? I need to ask him something." Lord death asked the lean girl with long blond hair. She nodded and kneeled down next to the teen who fainted. "Kid go boom!"  
The younger and shorter looking one wearing the same clothes as Liz chanted and giggled. "Patty could you help me here?" Liz asked the little girl but she was already focused on twirling around in circles like a six year old child. "Liz?" Erisa whispered to Lord death and he nodded. "Don't worry. She has no relation to ur sister at all. Liz and patty Thompson are Kids weapons." Lord death whispered back. "Who's kid?" Erisa asked as Liz sighed loudly. "Kid? Kid?" Liz said as she nudged the unconscious boy. "I apologize for my sons behavior. Did I mention he has an obsession over symmetry?" Lord Death asked calmly. "No u didn't. I also don't remember u mentioning that u had a son." Erisa jabbed in a friendly way. She watched as the boy stirred awake and his friends helped him up. From what erisa could tell the two girls seemed so used to him passing out like this. "Oh really?" Lord death scratched his head as if he was trying to remember something. Of course he knew he didn't mention his own son and probably for a good reason but Erisa enjoys to put her friends through a hard time. "Wait. Now that I think about it who is his mot-","I'm terribly sorry miss. That doesn't usually happen." An unfamiliar voice whirled Erisas attention behind her and saw that it was the teenager who had passed out. He dusted off his suit and fixed his hair in an almost proffesional way. That's when Erisa noticed the white stripes running through only one side of his black hair. When Kid looked up his eyes widened as if he were a child meeting the real Santa Claus at the North Pole. Erisa couldn't help but smile, no one has ever looked at her with such admiration. Then Kid fell to his knees bowing and mumbling frantically. "Oh sweet beautiful goddess of symmetry! I am not worthy to be in your presence!" Was only the first two sentances of the manic speech he gave while on the floor. Before glancing around at everyone's shocked faces Erisa tapped Kids shoulders at the same time and he raised his head to look up. "Call me Erisa." She said to him and winked. "Introduce yourself." Lord death scolded his child who stood at attention quickly and stated," I am death the kid. Lord deaths son." Kid stuck his hand out and shook Erisas hand. "There we go. Don't do the worshipping stuff okay? Too many people worship me already." Erisa said and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Yes all of the one lonely boy who can't get over how you dumped him." Lord death grumbled and Erisa glared at him. "Like you actually have a life lord death seeing how you're stuck in a bubble." She cracked and the two glared at eachother for a second then laughed together. "Kid, I want you to take good care of Erisa. Her mother was an old friend of our family and Erisa will most likely get into trouble without someone level headed around. Right Liz?" Lord death addressed the two and Kid was ready to object to his fathers last comment when he continued with, "Alright kid now this part is serious. Listen closely. Erisa has a special case of black blood in her so try not to anger her. Those bracelets on her wrists can only help her control so much negative emotion. Those bracelets are her weapons so you should already know she will not be like the other students here but let's all work together to give her a comfortable stay here in Death Weapon Meister Academy." Lord death finished and the three agreed instantly. "If she's okay with Lord death she's okay with us. Come on Erisa its lunch time." Liz motioned Erisa to follow them and she quickly did after thanking her mothers old friend.  
Erisa Liz and Patty(Liz's younger sister) all sat at one round table while Kid excused himself.

Kid hurried outside the cafeteria to find Soul and Blackstar in a panic. He was sweating rather badly once he found them. "Guys!" His voice cracked. "There's a new girl here, and she's absolutely perfect!" Kid yelled between breaths to the startled teenage boys. Instantly they had sly smirks on their faces. "Please kid, the only perfect one in this school is me, Blackstar." The blue haired boy stated pridefully. Kid shook his head making wide hand motions not believing these idiots can't realize how amazing she is. "No! I mean she is perfect! U have to see her now! Come quickly." Kid motioned the two to follow him and they did.

A few minutes after kid left, two other girls sat at the round table that Erisa barely recongized from her first class. One girl was named tsubaki. She sat in the second row on the left with extremely long black hair. The other girl was the fiery ash blond one that seemed so unamused with Erisas weapon. This was Maka. As the circle of friends chatted Erisa listened and studied them to find their basic personalities and traits. Later on Erisa wrote these down:

Tsubaki:  
-easiest to read  
-sweet  
-kind  
-caring

Liz:  
-strong  
-can be independent  
-selfless  
-afraid of ghosts

Patty:

Maka:  
-jealous type  
-strong  
-brave  
-bookworm

"Hey Erisa what's Gromstel like?" Tsubaki asked trying to lead her into the conversation. "Usually it's spring year round with the sharp smell of metal, oil and gasoline in the air. The people there are usually pretty nice, just a little geeky. I never got the inventive gene so I took on the position of lab rat." Erisa scratched her chin as she explained. She expertly regurgitated what Tera told her to say about Gromstel with a dash of her own twist on the truth. "What did you do?" Liz asked curiously. "Well I tested stuff. Hover shoes, solar cars, ect." Erisa shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Why'd you leave? Did u get fired?" Maka almost snapped at her with glaring eyes. "Nope. The main inventor that I worked for wanted to give me a better life and sent me here." Erisa explained. "I do hope u like it here." Tsubaki said smiling softly and Erisa couldn't help but smile back. "Of course I do.","See?!" Kid yelled instantly motioning to Erisa as he stood proudly next to her. She raised an eyebrow at him slightly annoyed and looked over her shoulder Boredly at the two boys behind her. One was the albino from class. Erisa turned back to the table. "Good to see you again Blackstar." She said while not looking at them. She heard his knuckles crack and the albino ask in a gruffed voice "you know her?" Erisa smiled slyly. "No he doesn't know me but we met as he was having a very intimate date with the pavement just outside before class started." She explained in a mocking tone and that would've set Blackstar off into a murderous rampage if it wasn't for a harty laugh that came from the albino. "Oh man that's priceless! You got beat up by the new girl." He laughed. And Erisa couldn't help but smile wholeheartedly. She would admit that she liked the albinos laugh and that boiled Makas blood. "I did not! She cheated by using her stupid science bracelet things!" Blackstar yelled defensively. "Actually I never activated them. I just knocked you down because compared to me Blackstar," Erisa turned to face the egotistical boy. "You are the child and I'm the goddess." She said certainly and stood as she looked Blackstar in the eye. All he could do was mumble absolute gibberish at her in shock and anger. "Alright dude chill out. Tsubaki why don't u take him home so he can sleep on reality?" The albino asked and she nodded and guided Blackstar away, who was still mumbling. "No one has ever been able to make that idiot speechless, that was pretty cool." He said to Erisa and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Thanks. I'm Erisa." She greeted genuinely happy. For some reason this shark toothed red eyes guy makes her smile. "Soul Eater." He grunted through a sharp tooth smile. "Alright Soul don't u have class?" Maka grumbles after a while of silence between the two. But it wasn't exactly awkward either. Soul shrugged. "I can skip if I want Maka. You're not my mother." He cracked and Maka fumed. "No but u may be my weapon and I don't want your lack of intelligence to wear me down." Maka argued and soul chuckled. "If I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life that means well probably get married and have kids by accident. I guess you really do want me that badly." Soul joked and Maka blushed but luckily she was already red from jealously. "I don't want to have kids with you!" She screamed. Soul and Erisa laughed. "I didn't know u bang bookworms soul. I guess I'll have to dress like Maka now to get your attention." Erisa said sarcastically as she theatrically faked fainting. Even though she never actually leaned far enough over to have the most remote chance of her falling on her own, soul wrapped an arm around her back and dipped her down as if they were dancing in a ball room. "Unfortunately I can only love Maka for her soul is bound to mine for eternity." Soul smirked and stood Erisa properly and winked at Maka. That was about all she could take so she stormed off leaving the table to two captivated romantics. "See you around Soul Eater." Erisa smiled and sat back down. "Later new girl." He said and walked off with kid scrambling after him. "Woah Erisa..that was so beautiful." Liz said like the over girly best friend in those terrible highschool books and movies. "Huh?" Erisa asked confused. "Oh c'mon. Those were some major fireworks. Besides soul never does stuff like that in a crowd. He is so crushing on you." Liz commented wiggling her eyebrows. "You think so? I don't know." Erisa shook her head. Sure she liked the guy but she didn't know him that well. "Admit it Erisa! You like him!" Patty yelled pointing at her surely. "I don't know him patty. Sure he's hot but for all I know he would be a psychopath." Erisa explained as she took a sip of her drink that tasted oddly like metal and blueberries. "What is in this drink?" She asked and lifted the top. "Don't change the subject. Now there is a party tonight here for Meisters and weapons to find their possible pairs. You're coming and you're going to hit it off with him and fall in love and date then hell propose and.." As Liz when off on her whimsical fantasies Erisa focused on the obvious change in color of her drink and not to mention the small specks of light pink dust on the ice cubes of the drink. 'A drug? Poisen? I can't identify which one it is but I know it's some sort of roofie. I wonder who put it in here." Erisa thought as she placed the top back onto the drink and tossed it in the trash. Poisens and drugs erisa can identify are the ones her body won't allow effect her. It's the ones she doesn't catch that are harmful. "I'll go to the party." She announced. Maybe whoever put this in her drink will try again tonight. 


End file.
